Bez pożegnania
by Fresz
Summary: Opowieść o przemianie Demetriego w wampira i o tym, że czasami lepiej jest odpuścić, a także pożegnaniu, które nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane. Kanonicznie, łatka.


Dla kirke, Gelidy, Coco chanel i Pink

* * *

><p>Tajemnica od zarania dziejów dominowała nad prawdą, która niepostrzeżenie kryła się w kątach i ciemnych zaułkach – pełna sprzeczności, uległa... Mało kto próbował dociec wiarygodności, lękając się nieznanego, które wraz z nią mogłoby przybyć. Zdecydowanie prostszym sposobem okazało się życie płynące z prądem kłamstw i niedopowiedzeń. Ludzie bali się sięgać głębiej, po odpowiedzi, które już dawno przykryła gruba warstwa kurzu, a jednocześnie nieśli ze sobą nowe sekrety, nieświadomie zataczając błędne koło. Zakłamanie rozprzestrzeniło się w powietrzu. Prawdziwy chaos powstał jednak, gdy do ludzkich tajemnic przyłączyły się te nadzwyczajne, trudniejsze do wytłumaczenia i posiadające większe znaczenie. Pojedyncze jednostki próbowały poznać prawdę o istotach, które z niesłychaną precyzją odbierały im życie, lecz złowieszcze istoty pozostawały w ukryciu. Ujawniając się pod osłoną nocy, grzebały ludzkie nadzieje na rozwiązanie tej zagadki. W końcu pragnienie zniszczenia rodu drapieżców przerodziło się w nieustanną ucieczkę przed nieznanym, ucieczkę przed śmiercią…<p>

_**Florencja, rok 1874**_

Przenikliwe zimno wtargnęło do ogrzanego pokoju i omotało postać mężczyzny, który przelotnie zerknął w kierunku otwieranych drzwi. Nie zobaczywszy nikogo, kogo nie mógłby się spodziewać, szybko opuścił głowę i bez cienia zainteresowania zanurzył się w pracy. Margarett weszła długim, tanecznym krokiem do gabinetu, zatrzymała przed szerokim biurkiem i chrząknęła znacząco. Demetri, wbrew wcześniejszemu zachowaniu, podniósł oczy znad wysokiego stosu kartek i ze zdziwieniem zlustrował przyjaciółkę, jednocześnie nerwowo przebierając nogami. Wysoka, szczupła kobieta bawiła się kosmykiem rudych włosów i zalotnie spoglądała w stronę młodego Perotty. Strzepnęła niewidzialny pyłek z szarego płaszcza i oparła się o drewniany blat.  
>– Nie możesz tyle pracować, bo się zamęczysz – zaczęła dźwięcznym głosem, ale nie doczekała się reakcji. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz?<br>– Tak, słyszę, i nie, nie zamęczę się – odwarknął stanowczo brunet, zirytowany zachowaniem Margarett.  
>Kobieta prychnęła, równocześnie uśmiechając się z dezaprobatą, gdy Demetri, powiedziawszy nieprzyjemne słowa, zignorował ją i powrócił do swoich spraw. Szybko wertował kartki w poszukiwaniu jednej, konkretnej liczby.<br>– Dobrze, pójdę sobie, ale nie siedź tu za długo – powiedziała z troską i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia. Zanim przeszła przez próg, spojrzała na przyjaciela i szepnęła: – Czasem zadziwia mnie to, że traktuję cię jak syna.  
>Mężczyzna nie podniósł głowy nawet wtedy, gdy wychodziła, lecz kiedy pogłos zamykanych drzwi już się rozproszył, spojrzał na dębowe sęki i zamyślił nad ostatnimi słowami dwudziestoparoletniej piękności. Doskonale wiedział, że ostatnimi czasy zaniedbywał przyjaciół, ale wiele spraw wymagało zakończenia jeszcze przed nadchodzącym rokiem, który zapowiadał się niezbyt dobrze.<br>Perotta zgarnął z biurka wszystkie dokumenty, wyrównał ich brzegi i odłożył na stałe miejsce. Potarł dłonie o szorstkie, beżowe spodnie, po czym wyjął plik kartek z najniższej półki. Z niesłychaną czcią położył papiery na blacie i zaczął czytać pierwszą stronę. Pogrubiony i podkreślony podwójną linią nagłówek głosił tajemniczo: Tragiczny wypadek. Demetri niemal na pamięć znał wszystkie notatki w tej pozycji i nie dochodząc nawet do punktu kulminacyjnego, przełożył kilka kartek. Zabójstwo? to rozdział, który okazywał się póki co najbardziej prawdopodobny, choć pierwsza opcja była nieporównywalnie bardziej kusząca. Fakty świadczące o jednym i drugim widniały wyszczególnione w długiej tabeli. Podsumowanie wskazywało, że śmierć jego matki nie należała do normalnych. Po chwili przerzucił kilka kolejnych kartek i zatrzymał wzrok na wielkim, czerwonym napisie ZIMNI LUDZIE. Materiały zebrane z podań i legend, o dziwo, okazywały się tylko mało znaczącą częścią całego zbioru, na którego składały się również wspomnienia ludzi, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób spotkali się z tą przedziwną rasą. Młody Perotta spędzał wiele godzin rozmyślając o słabym punkcie wampirów, ale nic możliwego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Te przedziwne stworzenia były wręcz nietykalne, na pewno niebezpieczne, a spotkanie z nimi mogło zakończyć się śmiercią.  
>Kiedy ponad rok temu zamordowano matkę Demetriego, choć powszechnie twierdzono, że to śmierć naturalna, Perotta po jednym zerknięciu na ciało, postawił diagnozę. Spotkał się już dwukrotnie z tym dziwnym przypadkiem, jakim był brak krwi w ciele zmarłego. Za każdym razem wychłeptano czerwoną ciecz do ostatniej kropli. To nie mógł być zwykły przypadek. Skrawki kartek, wzmianek, wspomnień... To w głównej mierze skrywała prowizoryczna teczka.<br>Melodyjny odgłos dzwoneczka umieszczonego nad wejściowymi drzwiami wybudził mężczyznę z transu. Perotta podniósł głowę, tym razem wyraźnie zaciekawiony przybyszem. Tajemniczy blondyn w długiej, czarnej szacie z impetem zamknął drzwi, które trzasnęły przy zetknięciu z framugą. Kajusz ustał przed biurkiem, wpatrując się prosto w oczy Demetriego. Obaj mężczyźni poczuli niezwykłą aurę tej sytuacji, lecz tylko jeden z nich wiedział, czym było to spowodowane.  
>Wysłannik klanu Volturi stał przed Demetrim i świadom celu swojego pobytu we Florencji, jawnie pogrywał na zmysłach człowieka. Nieustannie wypatrując odruchów śmiertelnika, oblizał językiem suche wargi i bezgłośnie przyklasnął dłońmi. Perottę zadziwiła, a jednocześnie zachwyciła wyniosłość przybysza.<br>– W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, doszedłszy do siebie. Zdecydowanie nie powinien przyjmować klientów o tak późnej porze...  
>– Przepraszam, że akurat teraz do pana przychodzę, ale moja sprawa jest niecierpiąca zwłoki. Wierzyciele znowu dali o sobie znać, darując mi jeden dzień na zdobycie pieniędzy – mówił bez mrugnięcia okiem – i właśnie o wschodzie słońca wybija termin...<br>– Nie udzielamy pożyczek na spłatę długów, a tak w ogó...  
>– Mam coś w zastaw – przerwał mu Kajusz. – Dom, a właściwie rezydencję.<br>Demetri spojrzał przenikliwie na rozmówcę, szacując jego prawdomówność, lecz nie wyłapał żadnych odruchów wskazujących, że kłamie. Głos nie zawahał się ani razu, dłonie nie trzęsły się ze zdenerwowania, a twarz przybrała obojętny wyraz. Wprawne oko finansisty zaklasyfikowało go do grona zacnych ludzi spłacających długi. Dom był zabezpieczeniem...  
>– Kajusz Volt.<br>Parettę zadziwiło nazwisko o angielskim brzmieniu w połączeniu z nieskalanie włoskim akcentem klienta.  
>– Myślę, że dzisiaj nic nie możemy zrobić. Trzeba obejrzeć posiadłość...<br>– Więc chodźmy – zaproponował wampir. – Proszę, jutro mogę już nie żyć.  
>Po chwili namysłu Demetri odpowiedział:<br>– Dobrze, więc chodźmy.

**xxx**

Kajusz spojrzał do tyłu na stojącego tuż za nim, trzęsącego się z zimna Demetriego. Posiadłość, na której teren właśnie wchodzili, należała do rodu Volturi od zarania dziejów i można powiedzieć, że była ludzką ostoją bezwzględnych potworów. Choć klucz wszedł do zamka od razu, wampir udawał, że ma z czymś problem, gdyż chciał ułożyć pokrótce plan działania. Przemieni go dopiero w budynku, gdzie każdy krzyk będzie tłumiony w murach rezydencji. Naiwny człowieczek, myślał Kajusz, nawet nie wie, co go czeka. Jeden trzask i brama lekko się uchyliła. Perotta podążył za swoim towarzyszem i rozglądając się uważnie na boki, kalkulował wartość tak wystawnej inwestycji. Jednak nic nie przykuło jego uwagi tak bardzo, jak sam stojący w centrum działki dom. Wysoki na co najmniej trzy piętra, na werandzie marmurowe kolumny podtrzymywały ryzalit, który wysuwał się z centralnej części budynku. Fasada ozdobiona wieloma sztukateriami zachwyciła Demetriego, który na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Ujrzawszy osobliwy herb, przekręcił lekko głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie, skąd kojarzy ten znak. Chłodny powiew przyniósł ze sobą odpowiedź – teczka! W jednej chwili przed oczyma ukazała się pożółkła kartka, na której pospiesznie naszkicowano ten symbol. Wampiry, myślał, jeśli to one, to po co mnie tu zwabiają? Nie czuł strachu – przygotowywał się do tego spotkania – może jedynie lekką irytację chytrym podstępem krwiopijców. Jego umysł mozolnie przetwarzał informacje, choć Demetri chciał wymyślić jak najlepsze rozwiązanie.  
>– Zapraszam do środka – szepnął Kajusz z uśmiechem na ustach.<br>Salon okazał się dość obszernym pomieszczeniem wielkości około sześciu wiejskich chat. Marmurowe ściany pozostawały nieskazitelnie białe, jakby zaledwie poprzedniego dnia je wybudowano – bez śladów użytkowania. Ciemniejsze sęki drewnianej podłogi finezyjnie rozchodziły się na boki, a sufit zachwycał freskami. Dookoła znajdowało się wiele portretów, z których spoglądały na Perottę blade postacie z sińcami pod oczyma, ubrane w czarne peleryny z kapturami – niemal jak Kajusz. Szkarłatne tęczówki doskonale pasowały do wściekle czerwonych ust. Demetri uświadomił sobie, jak prawda o wampirach różniła się od przekonań pragnącego zemsty człowieka.  
>W jednej chwili Perotta poczuł wzbierającą złość, która powolnie rozchodziła się po całym ciele, adrenalinę, która uderzyła do głowy.<br>– Wiem, kim jesteś – szepnął trwożliwie, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust.  
>– To dobrze, tak będzie prościej – monotonny głos wampira zmienił się momentalnie w ton pasjonata.<br>Demetri zagryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął pięści – a więc się nie mylił, znalazły go istoty, które sam chciał znaleźć.  
>Tak ułatwiły i jednocześnie skomplikowały sprawę.<br>– Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?  
>– Przemienić w istotę młodą, silną, szybką i nieśmiertelną. Czy nie brzmi to kusząco?<br>– W potwora – podsumował Demetri.  
>– Tak, w potwora – przytaknął Kajusz z entuzjazmem. – Ale my tego tak nie nazywamy.<br>– Nie? To wy zabiliście mi matkę – wyliczał Perotta, uderzając wampira w stalowy brzuch – zniszczyliście mi życie, zabraliście resztki JEJ młodości. Czy to nie kwalifikuje was do miana potwora?  
>Kajusz momentalnie ujął nadgarstki człowieka i wykręcił je, sprawiając, że Demetri stał do niego tyłem. Przysunął się do przyszłej ofiary, aż poczuł opór w postaci pleców, i szepnął do ucha:<br>– Twoja matka wiła się z bólu, krzyczała, wołała cię, a ty ją zawiodłeś. Zabijanie jest moją naturą, ale jej śmierć to twoja wina. Gdybyś z nią był, nie przyszedłbym do was. Nie byłem aż tak głodny...  
>Bez słowa ostrzeżenia ugryzł szyję śmiertelnika, kosztując słodką krew, która śpiewała, aby wypił ją całą. Jednak po chwili przemógł się i oderwał twarz od wijącego się z bólu Demetriego. Przerzucił go przez ramię i wyszedł z salonu na korytarz. Tam otworzył czarne drzwi i wrzucił Perottę do ciemnej piwnicy, gdzie miała dokonać się pełna przemiana.<p>

_**Volterra, rok 1876**_

_Droga Margarett!  
>Przepraszam, że tak długo czekałaś na znak ode mnie, ale musiałem wszystko przemyśleć. Życie poświęciłem pracy i odkryciu prawdy. Nocami próbowałem dowieść, że śmierć mojej matki nie była naturalna. Teraz ja jestem zabójcą, który nie jest wart, by Ciebie kochać. Tak, kochać, zrozumiałem to dopiero wtedy, gdy Ciebie straciłem. Pomimo różnicy wieku zawsze byłaś mi bliska. Teraz wiem, że to nie przyjaźń, ale miłość. Pamiętasz ostatni raz, gdy się widzieliśmy? Byłem taki oschły... Przepraszam. Przepraszam za przeszłość i za przyszłość, w której nie dane nam być razem.<br>Ten list będzie pierwszym i ostatnim. Nie przejmuj się, że mnie nie ma, nie rozpaczaj, bo nie jestem godzien Twoich łez. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy mnie już nie zobaczysz.  
>Twój Demetri.<em>

Wampir zerknął ponownie na kartkę papieru, coraz bardziej utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że nie powinien tego czynić. Margarett już go pochowała i nie warto robić jej nadziei. Na pewno próbowałaby go odszukać, a to już nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.  
>Pod wpływem impulsu zgniótł zapisany papier w kulkę i wrzucił w piekielny ogień kominka, który przeobraziły kartkę w popiół. Demetri spalił nadzieję.<p>

_**Florencja, rok 1877**_

Demetri przejechał dłonią po zakurzonej, grobowej płycie i przysiadł na brzegu. Nie czuł zimnego powiewu wiatru, który smagał czarną, długą szatę. Sowa pohukiwała w pobliskim lesie, co przyprawiłoby normalnego człowieka o ciarki... ale Volturi nie był normalny. Wampir uparcie wpatrywał się w napis na płycie.

_Margarett Carto  
>ur. 1847 zm. 1876<br>Odeszła z rozpaczy  
>nad utraconą miłością...<em>

Demetri wyobraził sobie, jak ją przytula, a nozdrza wypełniają się słodkim zapachem poranka. Gładzi dłonią długie, miękkie włosy i delikatnie muska szyję. W jego imaginacji nie jest potworem, który musi pilnować, aby przypadkiem nie skrzywdzić ukochanej... Gdy wybudza się z transu, jest przekonany, że oddałby swoją egzystencję za jedno słowo najdroższej.  
>– Boże, kiedyś w ciebie wierzyłem! Gdzie jesteś? – krzyknął, zwracając do góry twarz i podnosząc ręce w błagalnym geście.<br>Jakby w odpowiedzi, zaczął padać deszcz. Demetri zrozumiał aluzję. Wiedział, że nie zasługuje na Margarett i nigdy tak nie było. Zrozumiał natomiast, że to, czym się stał, skazywało go na potępienie. Nie mógł już odkupić win ani uzyskać rozgrzeszenia – za późno. Nagle wiejący wiatr zmienił kierunek i mimo pory roku, ocieplił się, zataczając koła w pobliżu Demetriego.  
>– Margarett, to ty?<br>Gdyby mógł, z jego oczu poleciałyby łzy.


End file.
